As is known in the art, wireless Internet access is different from simply accessing the Internet wirelessly. Mobile wireless users have different needs, motivations and capabilities from typical wireline users. For example, a mobile user is usually in a multi-tasking mode, e.g., accessing the Internet while attending a meeting or shopping in the mall. Typical Internet accesses are bursty in nature (checking stock quotes, weather, or finding a nearby restaurant) and task-oriented. Thus, browser-centric applications and elaborate user interfaces are of limited utility since a mobile user usually carries small devices such as a cell phone or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) having relatively small displays. These personalized devices, which are typically identified by a wireless network address such as a cellular phone number, provide mobile users with continuous access to the Internet.
Advances in wireless networking and messaging technologies have given mobile users many choices to access Internet contents and services. Existing devices and protocols include PDAs, such as Palm Pilots with Web Clipping, cell phones with wireless application protocol (WAP) or short message service (SMS), email devices, such as Blackberry and AT&T PocketNet, supporting Post Office Protocol 3 (POP3) and/or (Internet Message Access Protocol) IMAP, and America On Line (AOL) Instant Messaging (AIM).
While such devices and protocols can provide limited Internet access, differing devices and protocols do not communicate with each other easily. Thus, business and individual mobile users must make challenging decisions to obtain mobile access in a constantly changing environment. For example, employees of a particular company may need to use a single type of device to enable wireless communication between the employees. However, one device type may not be optimal or desirable for the duties each employee must perform.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide wireless communication for a variety of mobile device types and protocols. It would further be desirable to provide wireless communication with a variety of information spaces. It would also be desirable to readily support wireless communication for new devices and protocols.